


What is in a name?

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Background, Conversation, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, OC X CANON, Pet Names, Romance, Support, nicknaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might thought Grizel's nickname was great! Too bad she didn't see that way. Maybe they both can get some new names.





	What is in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Grizel's actual name Grizel Siller is Scottish and roughly translates to grey haired silver female. Her father is Scottish and she was raised with both Scottish and Japanese mythology/history.

“I’m a bear..”

Was the only thing Grizel could mutter as she walked the street. She began flipping through her phone trying to find anything else, besides what Mina showed her, about grizzly bears. 

It felt like it all happened in an instant; Mina was complaining, playfully as she does, about having to do something and called Grizel ‘Grizzy’. It was not an uncommon nickname for Grizel, people around town had called her that for years. That or Griz. Regardless it usually made Grizel feel like she is Grizzly or awful for some reason. Tonight though was the first time All Might heard it. It excited him! Not for hearing for the first time or the fact that Grizel had a nickname at all; it was because it reminded him of America where the grizzly bear lives. In a matter of moments Mina was looking up grizzly bears, All Might was continually talking about how much of a symbol they were, and something about a presidential bear came up. That is when it all turned to teddy bears. Before she knew it Grizel was being called All Might’s teddy bear and the two of them were giving the title ringing endorsements. That is when she had to step outside for a moment; she was sure they meant no harm with what they were saying but it just felt like she could not breathe anymore causing something else to boil up. So she took a walk. 

Grizel felt her breath shorten as she kept looking through the phone. She jumped to a rooftop as easily as jumping rope. There was a light wind at that height, barely enough to cover her swaying back and forth. “You really shouldn’t go out without your coat,” All Might said softly as Grizel glanced over her shoulder to see who was talking. He walked up behind her holding her coat up. Her hair slid out of the way with barely a thought. In fact she barely looked at him causing a lot of things to begin running through his mind. She was clearly stressed; she had acted this way before, but this time she was together enough to remove herself before something happened. Maybe this time he could figure out a way to help.

“Thanks,” slipped out of her mouth. 

He left his hands on her shoulders after helping her put her coat on. He began rubbing them. “What are you reading?” he asked trying to keep her close as she began bobbing. 

“About bears in America,” Grizel answered oddly monotone compared to a moment ago. 

“About how incredible they are,” All Might was about to restart his rambling again. 

“They’re fat,” Grizel cut him off. 

He blinked at the comment. “Well yeah. Most bears are some sort of round,” he began to say. 

“They don’t seem to be fast at all. In fact they sleep a lot. I guess I do that,” Grizel ended on a muttered whisper. A sniffle came afterwards.  
“Hey,” All Might said as he heard the tone shift. 

“They seem to have sort of constipation issue, live alone, and ate some stalker camera man,” Grizel ranted off before her voice hitched. 

“Whoo,” All Might as said as he stepped in front of her. “Oh, sweetie,” slipped out of his lips as he saw her nose had turned pink, her eyes got puffy, her hands were shaky, and she was failing to hold back any more tears. “Come here,” he said as he ushered her to building ledge for a seat. He took her hands in one of his as his other hand wrapped around her shoulder. They rocked back and forth slowly. 

“There is even some connotation about motherhood that I don’t understand. Seems to be some sort of slang,” Grizel began again. She tried to wipe her eyes. 

All Might pulled a handkerchief out of his jacket, “Here.” 

“Thank you, again.” Grizel cleaned herself up slightly before fidgeting with the handkerchief. 

“Anytime,” he tried to encourage as he strokes her back. “Sweetie is that what’s bothering you? The nickname; because I honestly did not,” he started up again after a moment of silence. 

She patted his hand. “I know. I know. Nobody really means anything by it..”

“But?”

“But when it is the only thing you have to go on for a hint of how they really think of you,” Grizel began. She slides down to her a-framed hands over her knees. “It gets really disheartening at times.”

All Might fidgeted on his make-shift seat. Name calling could easily cross over with nicknames and he knew they both a lot of negative experience with that. Most he would not care to repeat. He just never learned how to help someone else deal with it but now it was frustrating to not only watch it happen to someone he held so dear but to know he probably had a part in it too. He rubbed his neck and bites his lip at the thought. To him bears were part of America, which was incredible, and he loved the concept of sharing that with her. That was not what she was thinking though. He released a small sigh and leaned forward. He bounced his leg off her’s to get her attention again. “So if you could be any animal in the world what would it be?” he started the conversation again.

“Huh?”

“I mean it! If you could be any animal in world what would it be?” he energetically repeated. 

“Um.. Well my name is Grizel.. I know I’m grey and should probably be a rhino but I always thought it sounded more like a gazelle than anything else,” Grizel began to explain. 

“You mean those little deer things that bouncy around? They are so small and..” All Might actually wondered while making hand motions for the bouncing. 

“Beautiful,” Grizel interjected. “They have horns, tails, and long beautiful legs. They move incredibly, independently or as a group. Large herds and family units. The speed and agility is wonderful. They’re wonderful,” she finished with a tone that sounded as though she was describing a dream distended to fail. 

All Might sighed as he finally realized what was happening. He slide in front of her, cupped her cheek, and gently kissed her forehead. He rested his head against her crown. “And so are you, deer or bear. You are powerful and beautiful,” he ended with a smile as he stood up. “I just lean towards teddy bear, personally, because that is one I can hug. Can I?” he asked as he opened his arms. 

Grizel sniffled as she chuckled. She wiped her nose. When her hand touched one of his open palms All Might’s eyebrow cocked. “Will you be my cuddle bunny?” Grizel asked with a soft tone and an even softer smile. 

All Might felt his breath catch as his shoulders went up and his smile grew. Good thing Grizel followed his motion because he pulled her hand straight up to his shoulder; her limbs wrapped him more like an octopus at the moment as her hair barely had time to counter balance the rest of her leaving the ground. He wrapped his arms around her as her now freed hand moved to his neck, squeezing her so tight as he though he heard the best news in the world. “Of course!” he boosted causing her to smile. He began kissing her cheek. “Gotta get these tears off my beautiful bear though,” he whispered between peppered kisses. Finally he looked Grizel in the eyes again as her hair touched up her face naturally before moving away. “There, much better,” he finished lightly while hugging her tighter to his chest. 

She smiled as her hands cupped his cheeks this time. She lightly kissed the end of his nose before leaning back with a smile. “A little thanks on the sweet bunny’s nose,” Grizel happily declared. 

His smile grew again but more playful this time. “You!” he shouted as he hugged her. She wrapped around his neck initially; but after a moment her torso pressed harder against him, her legs tightened, and even her hair coiled around him. From his head to his toe he was being hugged. He nuzzled into the nap of her neck, ‘bears really do give the best hugs, especially mine!’


End file.
